Songes aux sentiments
by NaoTheBlackCat
Summary: Depuis la fin de la 4e Grande Guerre Ninja, Sasuke est revenu au village et la vie reprend là où tout s'était arrêté. Malheureusement, la relation entre les deux rivaux n'évolue pas. Quelque chose d'enfouie au plus profond d'eux fait barrière à leur bonne entente. Un livre, Un garçon mi-chat, un rêve, des révélations. Remake Disney. YAOI soft. SasuNaru et NaruSasu


Bon, ce chapitre est très court mais il compense avec ce qui risque d'arriver par la suite

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

ENJOY !

xxxxxxxxx

Dans les rues de Konoha, déambulait un jeune homme au cheveux blond comme les blés au soleil, à la peau légèrement halé et les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, sans aucun but. En effet, Naruto venait de sortir du bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade, après lui avoir rendu son rapport de mission. Et maintenant que faire ?

Manger chez Ichiraku ? Bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envie. Demander un rendez-vous avec Sakura-chan ? Non plus, bizarre quand on sait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle depuis l'académie. Enfin passons...

C'est dans toutes ses réflexions intenses qu'il croisait un jeune homme au cheveux de jais remontant en arrière en cul de canard, la peau opaline et les yeux impassible aussi noir que le plus sombre des charbons mais également et surtout son coéquipier depuis sa sortie de l'académie, son rival et meilleur ami, Uchiha Sasuke. Bon ben voilà ! Il l'avait trouvé son occupation ! Il allait lui demander de s'entraîner avec lui.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il pouvait au moins faire ça non ? Depuis la fin de la guerre ninja, pas un mot, pas un regard de sa part ne lui était adressé. Et au plus profond de lui il savait que ça lui faisait mal, voire insupportable. Pourquoi ?

« - Yo Sas'ke !

-...

- Tu veux faire un duel contre moi ?

- ...Dobe !

- Teme ! Reviens là, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Et ne me tourne pas le dos ! OY !

Mais comme toute les autres fois où le blond l'interpellait, il fut royalement ignoré. Pas un mot, pas un regard...Quel était ce point douloureux qui lui serrait le cœur au point de presque le briser ? Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?!

C'est une fois sorti de ses pensées qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant la bibliothèque municipale de Konoha. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dedans donc bon...il y avait un début à tout non ?

En rentrant dans la bâtisse, il s'étonna du silence qu'il y avait. Sérieux et pesant. Tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais il n'en tînt pas rigueur et commença à se faufiler au travers des nombreux étagères ici et là, abritant chacun des livres, plus ou moins, important, allant de simple roman a des manuels de ninjutsu médical ou autre. Incroyable, se dit-il.

Un livre en particulier avait attiré son attention. Ce bouquin avait une couverture orange pure, où dessus était dessiné un jeune garçon avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Bizarre serait un euphémisme. Cette journée était sous le signe de la bizarrerie c'était pas possible autrement !

Que faire ? Il aimait la lecture comme il aimait se pendre mais d'un autre côté ce livre l'attirait, comme un aiment. Prise de tête... Bon il va le prendre et le lirait ! Mais dans quel galère il s'était mis... ?

XXXXXX

Une fois rentré, Naruto prit une portion de ramen instantané, la mangea et prit une douche avant de s'allonger en songeant au livre qu'il avait prit. Quel genre d'histoire y avait-il dedans ? C'est sur cette question qu'il ouvrit le livre pour entamer la lecture, mais à peine eu-t-il ouvert qu'il s'endormit net.

Il était bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

À suivre...

xxxxxxxxxxx

place au délire schizo de l'auteure :

Moi : Voilà fic fini et publié ! Ce que je suis fier de moi !

Sasuke *arrive en trombe et m'engueule* : Encore une folle ! Vite que quelqu'un l'enferme !

Moi : Non mais ça va pas !? Lis mon travaille au lieu de critiquer !

Sasuke *toujours en colère* : Pour avoir un syncope ? Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai assez donné moi !

Naruto *se ramenant avec l'ordinateur* Pourquoi autant de froideur, pourquoi tant de haine, hein Sas'ke !?

Sasuke *bouche B* : ...

Naruto : Tu vois pas que je souffre moi ! A cause de toi en plus ! T'es content !? Sadique ! Mégalomane ! Calculateur !

Sasuke et Moi : ...

*Naruto se barre en pleurant*

Moi : Toujours pas envie de lire ?

Sasuke : P...pour...pourquoi tant de haine...?

Moi : A non ! Commence pas à tomber dans les pommes toi ! oh et puis zut !

Review ?


End file.
